eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1966 (26 June 2000)
Synopsis: Robbie hangs around in dark glasses hiding behind a paper and whispers to Jamie that they need his end of the job. Jamie says he's trying but he has the hardest part. Robbie begs Barry to borrow two videos without paying, and Barry agrees miserably, saying he won't see Natalie for 6 weeks. Janine tells Terry that she may quit and he offers her 50p and hour more. She runs to Ian to say that Terry is offering 80p and hour more, and Ian offers her an extra £1 an hour. She runs off cheerfully. Frank tells Roy to spread the word about a party in the Vic for Peggy when they tell her the good news. Beppe says he's up for it. He has a meeting with a friend about selling Steve's half of E20, and tells Gianni that he's expecting a letter or call saying that Steve wants to sell. Robbie makes Jamie go in for the code and he tells Janine he's looking for Phil because he's forgotten the number for the burglar alarm. She says he's thick and he says "I bet you can't remember the number for the Vic." She replies smugly that she does. Robbie times Asif breaking into his place and Jeff sees them and asks what's going on? Robbie tells him he’s locked out, and is too scared of heights to do Asif’s job, even at a height as low as that. Martin steals the key for the allotment shed, and Jeff tells Pauline he can't find it. Robbie borrows "The Italian Job" and "The Usual Suspects" to use as team training videos to "demonstrate the importance of planning." He runs through the plan - get the alarm code to turn it off, use Jamie's back door key, and get in and out as quickly as possible. Asif asks if they're going in by the back door, why has Robbie had him practising climbing through windows all day? Ian takes Steven to the chip shop and tells him that he now owns it. Steven says he's got to go to school. Ian tries to explain trust funds but eventually just says they're going to the bowling alley. Robbie and Jamie go into the Vic and Peggy comes down to banner and balloons in the Vic. Frank says he has something to announce, but Phil has to do it. Phil presents her with the other half of the Vic, and Roy unveils the Queen Vic bust repainted. Rod cancels the next maths lesson because he will be elsewhere, and Nicky says that's OK she will meet him there. He shrugs and says OK. Peggy catches Jamie and Robbie looking at the burglar alarm and they guiltily tell her that Phil told them to change the alarm code, and what was the old one? Peggy tells them the code and says to tell Frank the new number when they're done. Peggy asks Frank why Mel is still here when she was always on Dan's side. Frank tells her that they can't sack Mel, she is the one who told them about Dan. Lisa tells Mel to cheer up, because she's probably the last person Dan's thinking of now. Mel sighs. Peggy calls Mel over and tells her how grateful they are and she did the right thing, and that she can have the rest of the night off. Mel walks across the square and bumps into Dan. He says he can't believe her, he trusted her and she betrayed him. He grabs her roughly and says he's not going anywhere - it's payback time, starting with you. A voice from the shadows says that wouldn't be the best idea he's ever had, and Mel gasps "Steve!" Dan asks aggressively if he "wants some too". Steve steps forward and says "You try it - it'll be the last thing you ever do." Dan decides to leave, though not before telling Mel "there will be another time". As Dan departs, Mel whimpers "I've never been so pleased to see anyone in my entire life." and falls into Steve's arms. He replies "Nothing's going to happen to you - not now that I'm back." Cast: *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Steven Beale - Edward Savage' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Rodney Morris - Forbes Masson' *'Tracey - Jane Slaughter' *'Mr. Walker - Russell Levy ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Nicky Cotton' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes